


Something to Protect

by cup_of_comfort



Series: you, me, us [2]
Category: Tales of Crestoria, Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alpha!Alvin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Omega!Jude, Slice of Life, orwin as alvin and jude's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cup_of_comfort/pseuds/cup_of_comfort
Summary: Little Orwin wants to become strong to protect his mother. —alvin/jude + orwin
Relationships: Alvin/Jude Mathis
Series: you, me, us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Something to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Curiko @ twitter](https://twitter.com/Curiko)! thank you very much! she requested a cute arujuu with Orwin from the soon-to-be-released mobage [Tales of Crestoria](https://crestoria-en.tales-ch.jp) (check it out if you haven't!)
> 
> i actually didn't intend to post this, but with the publishing of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389613), i thought, "why not?". this isn't actually a direct continuation from Something Precious, but more of a fic with almost same background, so i just put them in the same serial for now XD who knows i might someday continue this serial...  
>  ~~also, ahem! if someone ask where the idea came from, we kinda joked about how orwin looks a bit like alvin but uses fists to fight.......... :D~~
> 
> enjoy! comments always appreciated ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

“Mamaaaaaa.”

Jude looked down just as his child—pouting and his huge golden eyes all teary—stormed into his study without knocking and towards him, hugging his legs tightly. He smiled and bent down slightly to pat at his head, tousling the chocolate locks lightly. “What it is, Orwin? Papa being naughty again?”

“Papa won't let me touch his guns...!” Orwin bawled, and Jude almost sighed out loud. His silly husband might have done something to rile their son again. “He says... He says that they're to protect Mama, and I want to protect Mama too, so I want to hold them, but Papa won't let me—!” He hiccupped and buried his face on Jude's calf again, sobbing silently.

“You're still too young to handle those weapons, Orwin,” Jude put his pen down and took off his glasses. Their only son was just like a carbon copy of his father—in terms of looks and their protectiveness of him, at least. “I’m sure when you're older, Papa will let you try those guns.”

“But...” Orwin frowned, looking dejected. “I want to protect Mama now, because Papa goes away often, and when at night there might be bad guys around knows when Papa's away and will hurt you!”

Jude smiled. He lifted Orwin to his lap and cradled him close, face-to-face. “You know that Auntie Leia and Elize and Elle come often when Papa's away to help, right? The bad guys won't be able to win if they're against the four of us.”

“But I still want to help...!” Those golden eyes were brimmed with tears again. “It’s not fair that they get to help Mama and I don't...!”

Jude stroked his back to calm him down. As expected, the memory of two years ago—when Alvin was away for his business and then Jude was ambushed on home—couldn’t be erased away completely from Orwin's mind. Of course, Jude had driven them all away by himself, but he was hurt badly protecting his son when one of them pointed their dagger towards Orwin. Jude only remembered blurrily his son crying above him, and then the next thing he saw was Alvin's worried face hovering over him.

Orwin was just three years old at that time, and it had become so traumatic for the little boy that he refused to leave Jude's side for quite some time, even if they assured him that no, Jude's not going to die and leave him with his Papa (and Alvin's terrible food choices) alone.

“There there, don't cry, don't cry,” Jude shushed him, waiting until Orwin's sobs turn into small hiccups. Then an idea hit him. “You might have too young to handle guns, but...” he chuckled. “Do you want to learn how to fight?”

“I just wanna be strong, so I can protect you...!”

Jude nodded. “Learning how to fight will make you stronger. Not only physically, to defend yourself, but also—” He touched the small boy's chest, right where his heart was. “—but also mentally.”

When Orwin gave him a slightly confused look, the young Omega just laughed. “Come on, let's pick your weapons so you can brag it your Papa, hm?”

Orwin instantly brightened, and he hopped off from Jude's lap excitedly before trotting out of the study. Jude sighed, but he let out a smile—his research could wait.

“...what are those?”

Jude watched in mild amusement as Alvin's eyes widened in both bemusement and surprise. In opposite, their child's eyes were bright with glee, a huge smile etched on his face.

“Look, Papa, look!” Orwin raised his hands proudly. “Mama gave me fighting hands!”

“Orwin, they're fighting _gloves_ ,” Jude corrected. When Alvin regarded him with a questioning look, he shrugged. “He wants to learn how to fight, and I think using his own hands might be safer than letting him use guns. Or swords.”

“And you said _I_ pampered him too much,” his Alpha raised an eyebrow.

“It's not pampering when I'm teaching him something useful!” Jude snorted. “Plus, the gloves aren't even new. They're my old gloves I used to train when I was little, and Leia just brought it when she helped me moving my stuffs from Leronde.”

“Fine, fine,” Alvin chuckled, then he knelt on the ground so he was eye-level with Orwin. “So, little man, what have you learned?”

“Mama taught me the basic! He said it's important,” Orwin looked very proud. “Wanna train with me, Papa? Mama also said training is good!”

“Alright,” Alvin gave him a smile, ruffled his hair, then stood up. “Do your worst, Orwin!”

Their son huffed, then he raised his fisted right hand...

...which hit Alvin's knee with a dull _thunk_.

Silence. Then the older man smiled. “That actually do—”

He stopped when he saw Jude glaring at him and gestured at Orwin. Alvin looked downwards and saw that his son's eyes were wet with upset tears, cheeks puffed and flushed red. His lips trembled, and soon Alvin knew what he had to do.

“—es hurt a lot,” he continued, as he dropped to one knee. “Ow, ow, ow... You'll be the best if you keep practicing!”

Automatically Orwin beamed at the praise, the traces of distress in his face seconds ago were gone. He looked up at Jude and smiled. “Mama, look! I can do it, right? I can protect Mama too!”

“Yes, dear, you can” Jude laughed as well, winking at Alvin. He opened up his arms when Orwin rushed towards him, lifting him up. “But you should train harder until you can defeat Papa for real, alright?”

Silently, Alvin grimaced. Only Maxwell knew how would his life be with two fighters in the family.

A year later, when Leia and Elize visited from Rieze Maxia for vacation, both raised their eyebrows (Elize in amazement and Leia more in surprise) when they saw Orwin training with Alvin. Leia actually winced when he saw Alvin using his old _sword_. “For Maxwell's sake,” Leia drew a sharp breath as Orwin's small fist created a small _thunk_ sound against the blade. “He’s only _six_.”

“We also started trained in martial arts when we were six, Leia,” Jude sat down with her and Elize on the patio, watching Alvin and Orwin from the distance as they sipped the iced tea Jude prepared for them.

“Yeah, but none of us were training with _real_ swords,” Leia hissed.

“Don't worry, Alvin and I made sure that the sword's harmless for training,” Jude sipped his tea slowly. “And Alvin's really good. He won't hurt Orwin.”

Leia's eyes glinted naughtily. “’Good’, huh,” she hummed. “So are you planning to give Orwin a younger sister or brother soon?”

Jude almost spat his tea. “Leia!” He hissed, cheeks dyed pink in embarrassment.

“I would like a girl to play with, Jude,” Elize piped in shyly.

“And who'll grow up with bazongas!” Teepo added unhelpfully.

“You two...” Jude sighed. “I make no promise, but... I'll definitely inform you if such thing is happening.”

Their conversation was cut when Alvin approached them, Orwin dozing on his arms. “What are you girls talking about with my husband?”

Leia was about to speak when Jude held his hand in front of her mouth. “Nothing! Nothing at all!” he quickly interrupted, as the younger man glared at Teepo with a _i'll-turn-you-to-squished-yam-ball-if-you-talk_ look.

Alvin raised an eyebrow, but he didn't delve deeper. “I’m gonna put Orwin to bed first,” he said. “We should have dinner together later, Leia, Elize.”

“I want to eat Jude's homemade pasta!” Elize exclaimed cheerfully. Leia nodded in agreement.

“We'll go back to the hotel first, and then come back here at 6 PM,” Leia said.

After the girls had left and Orwin was put to bed, Alvin and Jude sat in the dining room with each a cup of drink in front of them, tea for Jude and coffee for Alvin.

“So,” the older man started. “What does Leia and you talk about earlier?”

“I told you it's nothing,” Jude grumbled, but then he sighed. “They asked me whether we're planning to get a second child.”

Alvin coughed. “W-Well, that's unexpected,” he laughed nervously. “I don't think Leia will be the one who suggested it. I mean, she used to hate me and our relationship, right?”

“She doesn't hate you,” Jude corrected. “She’s just feeling protective towards me. Doesn't help that you were not a trustworthy man.”

“Ouuuch,” Alvin pressed on his chest, faking pained groan. “That kinda _hurts_ , coming from my own Omega...”

Jude chuckled. He put down his cup and shyly put a hand over Alvin's. “...so, you ready to give Orwin a sibling?”

Bigger hand grasped his fingers gently, and Alvin's face drew closer. “You had a hard time with Orwin,” the older man whispered. “I couldn't bear watching you in pain for the second time, even if it's to bear my child.”

“Alvin, I'm not that fragile,” Jude insisted.

“I know. At least... Let's give it a couple more years until Orwin's grown up a little before deciding, okay?” Alvin's free hand moved to stroke the side of Jude's face, before he leant in to place a kiss on Jude's lips.

Jude nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/cup_of_comfort)!  
>    
> 


End file.
